dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Special Dinner
'Summary' Blink invites Ellen over to Alice's for a special romantic dinner in hoping to gain her love. But will things ruin this moment? 'Characters' *Blink *Ellen *Alice *Simon (semi-antagonist) 'Transcript' (Alice was babysitting Blink in her house.) Alice: So how have you been Blink? Blink: Fun! Yesterday me and Ellen fed lemurs at the zoo! Alice: Wow! That's great! Blink: Hey Alice! Do you have a phone? Alice: (Pulls out her Cellphone) Yes, why? Blink: Could you ask Ellen to come over for a, (blushes) date? (Blink dials Ellen's phone number as it rings.) (cuts to Ellen in her home having a nap.) Ellen: (wakes up and yawns as she answers) Hello...? Alice: (On the other line) Hey Ellen, it's Alice, I helped you get with Blink? Ellen: Oh. Hi. Blink: (speaks on Alice's phone) Hi Ellen! Alice: Listen, Blink would like to invite you over for dinner tonight, we're making Pizza. Ellen: Oh sure! Alice: Okay, Blink will have everything set at seven, he can't wait to see you. (7PM) Blink: (sets the table up) I think that's everything set Alice! Alice: (Pulls Pizza out of the oven) Okay, I just made the pizza, it's your favorite, Pepperoni with extra cheese! Blink: (puts a yellow bow on his chest) How do I look? Alice: (Blushes) You look perfect. (Suddenly the front door bell rings) Blink: That's Ellen! (looks through Alice's peephole at the door) (Blink opens the door for Ellen.) Blink: (suave) Hey Ellen. Ellen: Hi! Alice: Okay, why don't you two go sit down, we have a very yummy dinner tonight. (Blink runs to the table and pulls a seat out for Ellen.) Blink: Sweet Ellen, allow me. Ellen: Oh thank you. (They all sit at the table) Alice: Tonight we have pepperoni pizza. Blink: Yummy! Alice: How does it look Ellen? Ellen: It looks yummy. (Blink begins eating some of the pizza. The doorbell rings.) Alice: Uh, I better get that. (Alice opens the door, and Simon is there) Simon: (Slightly Drunk) Hey, watcha up to. Alice: Simon, not now. I'm babysitting for Blue and Pink. Simon: Well, I don't care because I just came here to get something from you. Alice: What? (Simon tries to kiss Alice, but she slams the door on his face and locks it, she then goes back to the table) Alice: (Sits down) Sorry about that, let's continue to eat. Blink: So Ellen? How's your life been going? (Ellen looks away feeling a little bit sad.) Blink: What's wrong? Ellen: Oh nothing... Blink: No really, tell me what's up? (puts his hand on her shoulder) We're friends, you can tell me. (smiles) Ellen: ...Do you know what moving away means? (Alice stops eating and looks at them) Blink: No, Alice what does that mean? Alice: (Gulps) Uh, well… it means that Ellen is going to another place. Blink: Oh! For how long? Ellen: I don't know... Blink: (gets worried) What do you mean...? Alice: (Worried) I think she means that she may not come back. Blink: (shocked) Wh- What...? Alice: (To Blink) I'm sorry. (Blink looks at Ellen with tears in his eyes.) Alice: Look, why don't you make tonight the best night you can, while it lasts. Blink: (sighs) Okay... Ellen: Okay. (They continue to eat pizza until there is one slice left, Blink and Ellen each have a hand on the last slice) Blink: Uhh, y- you have it... Ellen: Okay. (takes the slice) (Ellen's parents arrive outside Alice's house) Ellen's Mom: Ellen! Time to come home sweetie! We're moving first thing in the morning! Ellen: (sighs) Okay Mommy... Blink: (teary) Goodbye Ellen... (sniffs) Alice: (to Ellen) Okay, well we're glad you came, and I hope you enjoy your new place. Ellen: (about to cry) Bye Blink... (Ellen sadly walks outside Alice's house and gets into her parents' car.) Blink: Goodbye Ellen... (cries) (Alice picks up Blink and hugs him) Blink: I may never see her again! And we were getting really close! Alice: (starts to cry) I know. (THE NEXT DAY) (Blink is sitting on a park bench still crying.) Blink: I'm gonna miss Ellen! (Ellen is seen running to Blink in excitement.) Ellen: BLINK! Blink: E- Ellen? What are you doing here? I thought you moved... Ellen: My parents changed their minds! Blink: (gasps) They did?! They changed their minds about moving?! (Ellen nods) Blink: WHY?! Ellen: I told them about you! So we're staying here! Blink: (jumps in joy) YEEEEEEEEEES! (swings Ellen around) (Ellen becomes so happy that she kisses Blink on the lips.) Blink: (wide-eyed as his whole face turns red) E- Ellen...? Ellen: (giggles) I'm just, you know, happy I'm staying. Blink: Yeah... M- M- Me too... (Blink and Ellen hug. Alice is watching them) Alice: (Starts to cry) Lovely. (Simon is shown passed out and throws up on her feet) Alice: (Disgusted) And, that ruined the moment. Simon: Whatever. Blink: (giggles and throws ice cream at Simon's head) That guy's a jerk. Alice: I know. (Starts to think about Simon) Blink: Hey Ellen, wanna go get some ice cream? Ellen: Yes! (Ellen kisses Blink's lips again in joy.) Blink: (giggles) Sure thing Ellen. (They walk away as Blink kisses Ellen's cheek.) (END) 'Poll' What do you think about this episode? Terrible, I hated it. (1/5) It was okay, I guess.. (2/5) Good, but not great. (3/5) Now this is cool! (4/5) THIS IS AN AWESOME EPISODE! (5/5) Category:Episodes Category:April Releases